Fall for you
by syila
Summary: Cristina is ordinary freshman student, her father accident make life turn upside down, it's AU story of Cristina, Owen and Burke
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I write Cristina new story, hope you like it, it's AU, and friendly reminder English is not my native language, pardon for grammatical Error**

* * *

Cristina yang a fourteen years old girl who live with her dad Andrew yang, when she in five years old, her parent separated for good, her mother Helen move out of town to pursue her carrier, leave Cristina with Andrew.

since that Andrew devoted to take care Cristina, make sure his daughter get enough of affection, but of course that not easy because he also have to work, to earn money, thankfully Cristina is lovely and obedient child.

Since Helen leaved, while Andrew work, Cristina stay with her neighbor Ms Alice Green, she is 68 years widow an army with no child, she love to take care of Cristina because she is behave and smart, she love her as her own grandchild she never had, she teach Cristina how to read, and how to count when she start elementary school, and when she in third grade She also teach Cristina all basic thing to run the house, like cleaning and cook, Alice didn't want Cristina to be spoiled girl, she always remind Cristina to take care her daddy. When Cristina in fifth grade she was able to cook some of main course, but Andrew always be the best chef, he was really good at cook Asian food,

when weekend Cristina and her dad, love spend time watching movie, or reading book while listen to music, or cook together while teach Cristina to cook some Asian dish which she can't get from Ms Alice, they really bond together, so even though she didn't have mother figure, she always felt loved, but all the experience she get through make her more mature than her other friends in her age, she always want to be best for her father, which make her a best graduate when she finish her elementary and her junior school.

* * *

when Cristina in her last year in junior, Helen remerried with an oral surgeon in Beverly hills, she visit Cristina after eight years, she tried to reconnect with her, not easy for Cristina to forgive her, for Cristina, Helen is like a stranger, but Andrew encourage her to forgive her, "Helen is 20 years old when she have you, she is young, and not ready to be mom, but never in her mind to terminate you, when you born she tried to be good mom, but i know she is unhappy with us, that's why I let her go, and six months ago she diagnostic cervical cancer, she'll never get child anymore, you are her only child, would you please try to forgive her, no matter what she did to you, she still the one who bring you to world, and make me a happiest man because have a wonderful daughter like you".

Since that Cristina start to build communication with helen, she even visit her in LA during summer holiday, and get to know Saul, her new husband which actually a good man, but off course her father still the best.

* * *

Cristina finally gets to high school, it same school with Preston Burke, son of her father best friend Mr Peter, she walk to her last class for today, her first weeks as freshman run smoothly.

Owen hunt is famous senior at school, handsome, smart, athletic and son of a famous doctor in that city, he walk with half heart to his next class, , it is last subject for today,he retake class for algebra 1, he got c+ before, he hate to see that grade, it ruin his transcript, all of his grade is A and B+, except that one, although he admitted it's his own false, he like to skip the class and didn't submit the assignment, even though he ace the final exam.

he enters the class full with freshman, most of them look at him with drooling face, he hate that, then he spot, a petite Asian girl who busy read her book, he take seat besides her, she totally ignoring him, she look so focus on her book, he look at her with smile, she look quite cute with glasses, her curly hair tied in ponytail, she wear striped light brown shirt with cardigan and a knee-length brown skirt, but that's all can hide that she look young then other student with her small feature, then Mr. Thomas enter the class, he take the attendance, and call all the student, then he fine her name is Cristina Yang, he can see a cynical gaze from Mr. Thomas when called his name, but he show his innocence face to him, he promise himself he will behave because he want to get A.

Owen get A for algebra 2 before, so this class really boring him, but he bear it, he can notice few girl smile and giggling while look at him, he don't like it or he can said he boring with that kind of girl, then he look one more time to the girl besides him, she look focus to Mr. Thomas which busy explain the subject.

And finally the class ended, but then Mr. Thomas ask student to submit name for assignment partner, then he look to her which already write her name in piece of paper, she even don't bother to ask anyone to join with her, he was amuse with that girl, then he talked to her while give his paper that already has his name on it, "put you're your name on it", she surprised, then look at him with suspicious face, he notice her suspicious gaze, the girl is really amusing, he know the girl think he will take advantage from her about the assignment, he choose to ignore it, "okay then, I put your name by myself" he take Cristina paper then copy her name on his paper "I'm Owen Hunt, by the way" he offer his hand to her, then Cristina still with her confused face shake his hand, "I'm Cristina Yang"," Okay Yang, we will be partner ",

he walk to Mr. Thomas desk to submit their name, when he back to his seat, Cristina already pack her thing and ready to go, "okay, I'm out first", she talk to him, she try to be polite to him, because she just notice Owen is senior when she overheard the girl speak on her back that "how lucky the Asian girl be senior partner", Owen nod to her then tell her "we will discuss our assignment next week, because Mr. Thomas didn't give us the home work this week", "okay then, see you next week " she smiled to him then walk out.

Cristina can lie, that she not sure she is lucky to be senior partner in assignment, because she wondered why senior repeat such easy subject, then she remember not everybody good in math, while she thought the negative thing she bump to tall student in the hall, she fall and her book scattered, "are you okay Cristina" she look up to the soothing voice, it's burke, he help her to stand and help to pick her books, "oh I'm fine, I'm sorry because I don't watch my step", her heart skip a beat, looking at senior in front of her, she admired him since her in junior high.

he lived in her neighborhood, he often met her when, their father hang out together, and sometimes he also help her in study, he so handsome, nice, warm and top of all, he really smart, nothing more attract her beside smart guy, then burke stroked her hair, he used to do that because he considered her like his young sister, "it's okay Cristina, next time watch your steps, I don't want you to get hurt, are you going to home? You can ride with me?", she loved when burke stroked her head, she give him sweet smile, " yes, but it's okay I'll take bus, because I want shop for dinner, bye burke" she soon walk out, because she afraid that burke notice her red face.

She don't realize Owen watch the scene, he smiled look at her from the back, "oh, she like the type guy like Preston Burke" he thought, he like it, so he will be more comfortable when meet her later.

A week later, Cristina and Owen meet in class and finally get the assignment, Owen tell her "can we finish our assignment after the class, because, I hate to have unfinished homework for weekend", "okay then" Cristina answer him, she take out a paper, then look at the question, she did question number 1 and 2 with confidence, and on the question no 3 she look confuse, Owen can't hide his smile, he takes Cristina pen then answer the question in minute, she look amazed, then take the paper Owen just write, she look at it, try to understand the way, then nod by herself, "I'll try number four, you can check it later okay", "okay", then she did number 4, he check it, she got it right, and then for number 5 until 10 the question is more complicated, Owen did answer the rest while explain it to Cristina, on thirty minute they finish all the question.

Cristina felt guilty for underestimated him, and he also patiently explained to Cristina until she understand all of the answer, she can't hide her curiosity , "why you retake this subject, you really good at math?","I like to skip this class before and don't submit the assignment, I got C+, it ruin my resume, I plan to take pre-med next year, so I need to retake this subject, FYI I got A for algebra 2 ", he smile while talk to her, he remember her suspicious face to him last week, don't know why, but he liked talk to her, she is unique girl, look cold outside but when get talked to her, you can feel she warm person .

Cristina really exciting when heard him tell about medical, "you want take med next year?, I still can't decided between med and finance" Cristina pout her mouth, Owen laugh look at her expression, "you just enter high school, you'll find your passion later Cristina, by the way may I call you Cristina? You can call me Owen you know", "Sure Owen, by the way, thank so much for tutoring me", "you welcome Cristina, you are smart girl, I'm happy to tutor you, okay then good bye see you next week", "okay see you next week", Cristina walk happily to bus, she already finish all the assignment for next week, so she can spend quality time with her lovely dad on the weekend.

* * *

And in next Friday when they going discuss the assignment for next week after the class, Owen give her, his old note when his freshman, Cristina gladly accepted it, she surprised that Owen is really nice guy, when they solved question number 3, his phone rang, he pick it up, then he tell her that his football coach want to meet him, Cristina nod, then asked him which it better they just cancel their discussion, Owen shakes his head, "no, like I said before, I can't enjoy my weekend if I still have homework, can you wait me for twenty minutes?" Cristina look reluctant, but she remember he is kind enough to give her his note, "okay then", Owen suddenly has mischievous idea, "give me your phone!", "what?" Cristina can hide her confused expression, which Owen like to see, "I'll leave you my phone", he hand her his phone, "I'll hostage your phone, so you have to waiting for me until I'm back, okay", "okay" Cristina give him her phone, she not worry at all because she know nobody will call her.

Cristina don't realize that time pass by because she busy read Owen note, which is really neat and comprehensive, so it's so easy to understand, Owen apologized because he back after forty minutes, he bring her grape slushy for amend, he hand back her phone which is off, because her phone keep buzzing when his meeting with the coach, then they continue to finish the assignment, when they going to solve question number 5, Suddenly Burke enter the room, "Cristina, where is your phone? Why you didn't pick your phone?" he yell to her, Cristina shock with his high voice, but it makes her feel, that's something bad is happened, "pack you thing, and go with me now" he try talked with calm voice while help her pack her thing, Owen confuses with the situation, Burke give him a cold stare, then take Cristina hand in him, and walk out together, it more look like he drag her with him.

* * *

Owen still wondering with what happened, he doesn't have other choices besides finished the rest of the question then back home. And then when he get dinner after his father back from hospital, his father talk to Serena his mother, "do you know Andrew Yang?", "hmm, i'm not sure, is him the Asian man with one daughter, in our church", "yes It him, his daughter is Cristina, he get accident this afternoon, It was hit and run accident, I treat him before he get surgery, he keep asking to call his daughter, but she don't pick up, when she arrived with her friend, her father didn't make it in operation room", Owen heart stop beat hear the news.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: English is not my native language, I'm sorry for grammatical error**

* * *

Cristina tried to calm herself while waiting for her dad surgery, she believed that her father will make it, he is a fighter, he must be fight for her, he'll never leave her alone. Burke, Mr. Peter, and Ms Alice accompany her in waiting room, Doctor walk to her, "we really sorry, we tried our best but your father didn't survived", suddenly the world become dark.

When Cristina wake up, she find her mom, Helen sit beside her bed, she look sad and worry "sweetheart, I'm really sorry for what happen with your dad" she stroke her hair, Cristina don't know how to answer, she just hug her tightly, she need that, she just lose the most important person in her live.

* * *

When they back from cremated Andrew body, Cristina cried in Ms Alice arm in living room, Helen, and Saul come to them, "Cristina, I'm know it's too rush but, now I have your custody, and I plan to transfer you in best boarding school in San Francisco", "what did you say?" Cristina was so angry, "it's not even two days my father died, and now, you think you have right to control my live, I born and grew up in this house, I'll never leave, I can take care myself, and I still have Ms Alice who actually the one who really care of me, not like you, so why don't you just get out of my house" Cristina shout to them, she walk out, slam her door, then crying hard in her room, how her live become so miserable.

Ms Alice, knock Cristina door, "Cristina, let me in, I need to talk with you", she open the door then bury her face in Ms Alice arm, "how could she do that to me, I hate her Ms Alice" Cristina talk in her sobbing, Ms Alice stroke her hair then take her to sit on the bed, "Cristiana I know you are hurt and angry, but she is your mother, she just want the best for you, you still fourteen, you future still long ahead, and I'm an old lady, I can't always be there for you, you have to remember life is hard, I never raise you to be spoiled child, I teach you to be strong". She quite shocked with Ms Alice word, then she realized nothing she can do except follow what Helen want.

Helen asked her to pack her thing for new school, they will leaved tomorrow morning, Helen promises she will take care the rest of Andrew and Cristina belonging, and she plan to rent the house. When she finish pack her thing, Cristina visit Burke family to say goodbye, Mr Peter and his wife Ms Michaela was so sad with Cristina leave but they predicted this will happen.

Cristina walked to burke room in second floor, she felt more hard to leaved because she can't met Burke like she used to anymore, when she going to knock his door, she heard he talked on phone, "honey, you should not get jealous with Cristina, she is like sister for me, and she going through a hard times, don't you empathy her, her mom abandon her since five, and now, her father died, what make you feel so insecure toward her, she even not my type", Cristina just stand frozen in front of his door, it feel like punch to her heart, "she even not my type" that word keep ringing in her head, then she just leave, when Ms Michaela asked her if she talked to Burke, she just nod then walk out from that house.

The reality hits her, she is alone now, she is all by herself, for this long people just put pity on her.

At Sunday afternoon she arrive in her new school, turn out the head master is Saul friend that's why she can transferred in middle of semester, her roommate is Taiwanese her name is Wu Ying Jie, but called gui-gui.

* * *

Burke woke up late in Monday, he was so tired, lacking sleep this two days to accompany Cristina, he get down to get some food, then his mother, asked him, " you look so normal with Cristina leaved", "what do you mean mom?", "didn't she said goodbye to your room you last night?, she got transferred to boarding school at San Fransisco", Burke felt his heart stop beating, " What?, when Cristina leaved?, I didn't meet her last night", then he remember his on phone conversation last night, "she already leaved, her flight was this morning" he felt something missing in his heart, and it hurt.

* * *

Owen just back from his away game, they lose, because he played really bad, the coach scold him, but he don't care, his mind full with Cristina, what happen with her, how her condition right now, he can't imagine how hurt she is now, he pulled out his book from his bag, then he found agenda book not belong to him, it's Cristina, he must be mistaken her book, he open it, it content with her time schedule, food recipe, and some random note like, "daddy birthday coming, don't forget to make seaweed soup", "If Ms Alice is sick, called her niece at xxxxx", "Mr Bob sell more cheaper seafood on thursday" etc.

he was so drown with her note, he can read that she really took care of her father and Ms Alice, and she spend her spare time to study, read novel, and watching movie, she so organized, he now know that Cristina is pure a nice, and good girl, which make him feel more bad. He find her address on back of the cover, but it already late so he plan to return it tomorrow.

he visit her at 2 PM, her house look empty, she knock and push the bell but no respond, and then old lady from next house called him, "who are you young man?", "hi, I'm Owen friend of Cristina, I came to return her book", "I'm Ms Alice, I'm sorry Owen, Cristina is move out this morning, she transferred to San Fransisco", Owen now, know who Ms Alice she write before, and he can see the sadness in her eyes when she tell him Cristina move out, and he also taken back with the news, he didn't get chance to apologized to her, and until the end of his senior class he get cold stared from Burke every time he pass him in school.

* * *

Gui-gui is a nice girl with bubbly personality and little sloppy, she has brother Xiao-gui who take chemistry in NYU, their parent has successful business on pharmacy, even though gui-gui has totally opposite personality with Cristina, turn out they build really close friendship, they complete each other.

Time passed Cristina learn to accept what her mother did is for her own benefit, now, when holiday come, she stay in LA, now she willing to get close with her new family, yes her only family now is Helen and Saul, in deep down of her heart she miss her father so much.

Helen can't help herself to make over Cristina, she tossed all of her old dress, change it with branded one, she take her in famous beauty salon to fix her hair style, Cristina can't lie that she look much prettier, but it will not change her personality, because in heart she still a simple girl from Denver.

After what happen with her dad, she decided to be a doctor, and she want to save life, she don't want people feel the pain she had, and she talked a lot about medical world with Saul, and he also encourage her to be a Doctor, he can't have a child and now he have a brilliant daughter like Cristina, he so grateful and spoiled her with money and gadget, he even already prepared money for Cristina to any medical collage she want.

Helen and Saul always prepared everything for Cristina, in every summer holiday they send Cristina to overseas to take intensive class, first summer she stay in Frankfurt, to learn German language, second summer she spend in Taiwan to learn Mandarin while enjoy holiday in gui-gui hometown, and in third summer they plan to send her to Paris.

In next two month Cristina is a senior, so she asked permission to visit New York for a week to survey colleges before leave to Paris, they approve it, because Cristina say she will stay in gui-gui brother apartment, and he will guide them to their college trip.

Cristina play with her Iphone in boarding room, her flight was delayed for three hours, she supposed to depart at 11 AM LA time, she then send message to gui-gui her plane was delayed, and her phone battery is low, gui-gui answer " just memorize the address, I'll waiting for you here".

at 2 PM her flight depart, and she arrived at 11 PM New York time, she check her Iphone, but it won't turn on, she get taxi tell the address to driver, it downpour in NY, when she get down from taxi in front of the building, her clothes get wet because of the rain, Cristina get to elevator and push 8 button, she walk to room 801, she knock the door but there is no answer, it's been five minute she knock but no respond, she tried to turn on her phone but useless, she feel like to cried, then she remember gui-gui like to leave note under the doormat, she check it, and she fine an envelope.

"Cristina I'm so sorry, just an hour your flight depart, I got called, my mother get heart attack in Taiwan, we tried to get fastest flight to Taiwan, I send you message but I'm afraid you didn't got it, I leaved the keys in envelope"

Cristina took the keys, she felt so relief, she tried to open it, but it can't, look like gui-gui left the wrong keys, she check her watch it passed mid night in New York, she want out looking for hotel, but the weather outside get worse with lightning, how she get a taxi, her phone died, she so terrified in this strange places, she just cried lean on the door, with her wet clothes.

* * *

Owen now a second year pre-med student in NYU, he come late from campus, he just finish his last assignment before back to Denver to his holidays, his clothes is wet because of the rain, when he walk to his room, she notice an Asian girl crying across of his door, when he get close, he can look clearly, he knew that face, she is Cristina, it break his heart looking at her, she look so terrified, "Cristina".

Cristina look at the source of the voice, who called her name, she saw the face she know, she still remember him, "Owen", she soon stand and hug him tightly.

* * *

**I put new character gui-gui, she is Taiwanese actress, i love her so much on "we got married global", hope you like this story, and i personally want to said thank you for Tatiana sh, Beth and Sasha for their heartwarming review in this story, and for Vladimirova the only one who follow this story, i'm sorry for taking to long to update.**


End file.
